blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
Loki is a stand-alone individual of his own devices specializing in gathering of intelligence, kidnappings, and assassinations. Whatever his job calls for he is exceptional at focusing on and achieving. Loki works under a single individual at a time in the form of underhand jobs, wielding a kunai style Soularma that is dubbed Erasing Energy. He can put the kunai together to form a double sided weapon. He's a member of the intelligence department for the MOR who works directly under Ire as of late and has knowledge of everything and everyone including things Ire didn't get to know about the current timeline. Information Pre Game Appearance Loki was one of the last members to join the NOL, and at the time of their disbanding he became a stand-alone unit using his tactics to make a living by completing jobs for people no matter how dark in nature they were. Eventually he became bored afterwards, and decided to try breaking into Otoko's sector itself. He succeeded without a hitch. Loki ended up finding countless information stashes after hacking into the system, including data files on the confidential military project that involved the Iconoclast, Saeth, among other things are files on the Azure Project, Ire, and even the Primal himself. Perhaps the most interesting piece was the fact there were multiple recordings of the same dates but different events. One in fact was being recorded that very moment. When he was caught having looked into the projects kept in Okoto by under eyes of Vince Soveta while he was still freelance, he was taken to see the Primal personally. Loki having explained everything he knew, their leader decided to offer him a spot in their ranks, though Loki refused at first. The leader of the MOR decides to let Loki go, despite what he now knew, leaving the door open for him to return should he desire. Loki grew so bored with the money and jobs that he decided to go back to the MOR and hit up the offer from the Primal, becoming an undercover member of their Intelligence Department. However, Loki's nature to snoop had led him into again going where he shouldn't, into Otoko's sector once more, he managed to steal an energy core of a weapon which developed to him developing potential to use the Soularma: Erasing Energy by complete accident. Ire witnessed this, and as per orders decides to kill him and take the core for the Soularma back. Loki argued effortlessly about what he knew about Ire and everything else concerning the MOR's "Real" intents and purpose, as well as info about a certain Iconoclast and Azure Project. Ire begins to listen at that point, and Loki says he could be his eyes and ears where Ire couldn't here where the Primal was. Ire commends his crafty attitude and decides to allow him to leave unscathed, and its been hinted that Loki now works underneath the neon eyed man himself after these events. He wasn't seen again until Paradox Distortion. Paradox Distortion Loki is seen around, as the "Intel Guy" and spoken of in the game by numerous characters. He is highly suspected to be behind the intelligence cover up that said Akitsu was a rebel city which led to its destruction. Loki spent a lot of his time running around causing confusion during the events in Paradox Distortion. But he wasn't actually formally revealed until Ire's ending, even so, the Resistance doesn't know it was him who set up a lot of the events at Ire's demand, and Loki continues to play the neutral side of the coin for now. Chaotic Afflictions Loki appears more in Chaotic Afflictions, he is asked by Ire after the discovery of Kuiaito to have been saved, to kill off Soliece and take her Soularma "Element of Equilibrium" as well as deal with the creature known as Belialm among several other requests. Loki keeps his identity a secret through most of the game. Personality Loki is laid back and sly, and exceptionally good at infuriating others, while rarely becoming angered himself. He is able to switch personalities as his job demands. He doesn't appear to hold much empathy as he's taken many lives and preformed many underhand tasks. He seems to do so out of sheer boredom, and loves to test himself with challenges to gather info. He has no real sense of morality, and has been seen to enjoy his job quite a bit. He focuses on his job and is exceptionally driven with seeing it through no matter what. All the same, he pokes fun constantly at any topic he deems necessary to bring up. Loki is almost never caught with his guard down, and pays attention to every little detail. Because he's so informed and knowledgeable, his favorite phrase is "I know". At times he'll say it even when he doesn't, as he's very good at extracting info, and a master of playing and twisting words. Loki is not a loudmouth and doesn't really speak unless necessary, considering himself a "Quiet person" but getting info from him is like trying to milk a rock unless he is doing so willingly. Appearance Loki is a man with a lean complexion and well kept indigo hair, he wears a black cloak with a hood over his face, casting a shadow aside his baby blue eyes. He usually keeps the cloak over his entire body with seams connecting it over him. He throws it off in combat at times to reveal a clean white shirt with a black vest over it and straight black pants. He wears a belt which contains many styles of knives hidden within it and his vest's pockets. He appears this way so even in public if he's without the cloak he can appear to blend in with the crowd. He has a silver watch on his wrist that's been modified so many times that he stores data and communicates with others with to send intel. Loki completes the outfit with sleek black sunglasses that he keeps on his head, which also act as enhanced vision proving useful in many situations. Power's, Weapons, and Abilities Loki prefers not to fight, as it usually requires more effort then he likes to exert. However, he is trained in combat arts and is blindingly fast in his combat with a knife, bewildering most with his speed and lethal strikes. He knows bone breaking techniques and uses enemies brute force against them. Loki is rather acrobatic in his fight style, derivative from his love of heights. Soularma: "Erasing Energy" His weapon, "Erasing Energy" is used to drain the energy of the enemy with each hit. Its also extremely difficult to guard against its piercing strikes, as the weapon is capable of passing through solid objects. Erasing energy is also extremely potent in energy manipulation and said to cause damage to the core of the soul itself. Appearance: A pair of curved violet kunai blades with red pommels that have a black wrappings that extend off it to give it more range. Music Themes *Lethal Strike - Loki's theme Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Male Character Category:Neutral Category:A-tier Character